Ode of Hades and Persephone
by TheWayIKatniss
Summary: Basically is it the myth of Hades & Persephone written my way. Rated T for language. Enjoy. Umm...guys, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I'm finishing up one story at a time...I'll work on this once I'm finished with T.T.H.


Disclaimer: The Myth Of (my beloved) Hades and Persephone is not mine but this story certainly is!

This story is rated 'T' but please take note that the language used may be offensive to some.

You guys might spot lots of mistakes: grammatical/sentence construction…etc *except for the dialogues (I meant it that way) please understand that my language isn't that good and I don't have an official proof reader yet. Pls forgive

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was a bright sunny morning up in Mount Olympus, all the Gods and Goddesses were busy overlooking the preparations for a grand celebration as it has been ordered by Zeus. They were working together, chatting happily away while listening to the sound of the birds chirping and enjoying the feel of the gentle breeze on their smooth godly skin. These are the traits of the Olympians they live in peace, harmony and...

Bullshit. As far as work is concerned, there are only three goddesses working their asses off trying to get things right. The birds are fucking irritating (mind you those are not one of the sweet sounding mocking jays!) and the tension of last minute preparation combined with the fact that most them had slacked off their duty was pushing things to a boiling point!

Aphrodite who had promised to take charge of colour coordination was now off somewhere else shagging the equally useless God of War and Hephaestus was nowhere in sight, probably trying catch his wife and her lover. Dionysus had snuck up the key to Zeus' wine cellar and would end up drunk even before the party started. Hera complained that she needed her beauty sleep and waltzed off. Poseidon didn't even bother to show up! Demeter was too absorbed by her new baby; she made it an excuse to not help out. Apollo who was actually responsible over table arrangements was butting his arse at the music orchestra after making it clear as the God of Music he needed to be in touch with his 'Music' element. (Yeah right! The boy was over at the orchestra team because he spotted a sexy harp-playing nymph! By the way, how hard can table arrangements be?)

"Athena, we've got a prob." The goddess said pointing towards the chandelier high above their heads. "How the hell are we supposed to remove that cloth hanging off the damned thing? I bet one of the cherubs accidentally dropped it there." Suddenly, a slow smile crept up Artemis' face unconsciously dragging Athena's attention to her lips. "Imagine Aunt Hestia lighting up the chandelier with her fire and BOOM the next thing you'd know Miss Drama Queen is gonna scream like one of em' Furies cause she'll think the fire's gonna get her!"

Athena laughed and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her half-sister. Athena knew that Artemis only uses such terms on that one person she'd love to see dead! "Seriously, Artie, you and I both know that if the fire gets on Hera, it wouldn't be a problem but a solution for us." She said rubbing the back of Artemis' head. "Ahh…don't worry bout it! We'll get little Hermes to fly all the way up there and remove it while we stay on safe ground hopin' he don't fall and break his neck!" That managed to get a giggle out of Artemis. At that moment, Athena was struck with a sudden realisation that she'd often wanted to see Artie happy like this.

"By the way, where is that little fella?" Artemis asked breaking Athena's train of thoughts.

XXXXX

Servants were busy polishing and decorating every corner of that magnificent hall. Invitations were all sent out to their respective recipients-at least that was what everyone thought.

"What do you mean you haven't sent that invitation yet? I thought you were supposed to do it weeks ago!" The goddess' voice boomed. "Listen here! You are getting your baby butt over there and you're going to send this invitation right NOW!"

"No…no…please, Aunt Hestia, me beg of you. The first time me got there (just a few months back) there was this huge 'woof woof' that tried to chew me up!" the little Messenger of the Gods pleaded.

"Hermes, please…you must do this." Hestia softened her voice, trying to persuade her nephew to perform the utmost important task of the day. Since it was her duty to make sure everyone of their family member is invited she must have Hermes agree to her. "It is crucial that every one of attends tonight's event." She stressed.

"No! Me will no go there!" Hermes said sticking out his lower lips and stomping his foot for effect.

"You are being absurd! Do I have to remind you that this is by Zeus' decree? If you don't do as I say I am going to march up to him and let him know what you did…or should I say what you did NOT do…?" Hestia threatened. "I bet he'll be happy electrocuting your butt once he finds out that not only you didn't follow his orders but it was you who stole Hera's gold garter belt!" Hermes's eyes turned as round as saucers. _Why on earth would this boy steal Hera's garter belt of all things…even though was made out of gold…but garter belt like seriously!? _She thought.

XXXXX

Nyx, the Goddess of the Night was rushing through the corridor as she had to make an audience with her ruler as fast as she possibly could. After passing by a grand hallway, she saw the familiar intricately designed double doors. She wasted no time at all, quickly knocking on the door and entering before the resident on the other side could grant her permission to enter.

"Sorry, I had barged in like this but I had to see you immediately."

"Don't worry about it Nyx. I was just taking a break from work." The reply came from a very handsome looking fellow who was currently resting back on his leather chair with his fingers entwined behind his head and legs stretched out on the table. "So, what's the case? Should I be worried?" He questioned, reaching for the glass on the table that is filled with whiskey.

"No, no…it's just that Hermes…" She reassured and guessed that she had to do some explanation now that he seemed at lost to what she was saying. "You know, that little boy…the Messenger of the Gods…" Ok. He still looked blur "Gods! Remember that little boy who almost got chewed up by Cerberus?" Finally he gave a nod before sipping his drink. "Yeah...Well he came by with an invitation for you to attend tonight's naming ceremony of Zeus' and Demeter's little girl."

Pffffttttt. The god spat out the drink from his mouth and roared with laughter. "Woah...That IS worrying. Zeus had a daughter with Demeter? Are you fucking serious?" Trying to stifle his laughter without success, he continued "Looks like Hera's got another brat to kill! What the heck in Tartarus was Zeus thinking? A child with Demeter? I can think of 4 other things I'd rather do than screw that oat-obsessed shrew!"

"Interesting. So, what are the 4 things you'd rather do?"

He seemed to think for like a nanosecond. "Let's see. I'd rather travel down Tartarus and listen to Cronus going on and on bout how he's gonna take over Olympus. I'd rather clean up Cerberus' shit with my bare hands for a year. Mortal year! (anything more than that is too painful to even think of. Cerberus shits like nobody's business). I'd rather read Homer's pack of fucked up lies! Dammit the boy is still young and he's already running his mouth like that!" He was already holding out three fingers and held out another as he said in the most serious tone despite the ridiculousness. "And I'd rather…Gods…I'd so rather be Aphrodite's shopping slave and you know what a choosy bitch she is wanting to look all high maintenance!

Now, Nyx started laughing as the picture of him in one of those white tunics, laurel on his head, getting smacked by Aphrodite for buying the wrong item emerged. Nyx, also knew that he and Aphrodite used to be an item long ago before she married Hephaestus. Gods…that woman was dramatic! When he dumped her after she cheated on him with one of the guards of Tartarus, she went all sober, screaming insults on her way out of the Underworld and she even had the nerve to demand compensation! Not being able to stand that Queen of all that is Bitch-y's grumbling. He had entrusted Nyx to pass the diamond necklace. How she had hope that goddess would fall forward by the heavy mass of the jewellery and disfigure her face!

"So…you going? If you are I'd suggest you bring a present for that little girl!" She suggested.

"No I'm not going but you are." Nyx looked at him clearly surprised. He added "and bring Erebus too at least you'll have someone sane to talk to."

Nyx was about to protest when he cut her off "Oh come on, Nyx. You know how much I HATE going there (going out to Zeus' party is the very last fucking thing he'll ever do) so would you please go as my beloved ambassador? I know you'll do great! Don't worry about the gift I'll get something from the gemstone workroom." Nyx just nodded her head confirming her attendance. If there was another thing that her ruler couldn't stand that would be meeting up with the rest of his family.

XXXXX

Stepping forward towards the crib, Nyx looked at the little bundle inside. Her heart melting instantly at the sight of the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Reaching out her hand to touch the soft copper red hair, the baby's eyelids flutter up to reveal clear green eyes to her admiring gaze. Swiftly, Nyx brought out a white pouch containing the gift: a silver chain supporting a ruby pendant shaped like a tear-drop and laid it beside the child's tiny form. _She looks nothing like Zeus or Demeter…red hair…green eyes…small pink lips…cute button nose…this child is beautiful_… Nyx too had longed for a child but so far the Fates hadn't granted them any.

"Ah, there you are Nyx. I wonder if you'd like to have this dance with me?" Erebus asked taking wife's hand. Tearing her gaze from the baby she turned to her husband and smiled. _Hopefully someday we'll have children of our own too, Erey._

...

On the other side of the hall two goddesses, Artemis and Athena were hosting the game of 'Truth or Dare' with them was Artemis's twin brother, Apollo, little Hermes. Their Uncle Ares who was half drunk and acting so childish (scratch that. He'd always been childish) expressed his wish to join their game since Aphrodite was busy chatting away with Demeter- offering her some slimming advice or something. The kids had strictly said 'NO'.

Now, it was Apollo's turn to ask Athena a question of 'Truth or Dare' since the opening of the bottle pointed at her direction. "Ok. Truth or dare Athie?"

"Truth and stop calling me that!" She scolded.

"Why not? You see it rhymes with my sister's and you guys are besties. Artie and Athie. Get it? Kinda like two beans in a pot!" That reply made Athena smack her own forehead.

"Apollo you're useless. God of Poetry, my ass! You can't even use the right phrase!" He simply shrugged.

Hermes looked at Athena with his eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. "Uh-oh 'Thena use the A word!"

"Urgh…Grow up Hermes! Apollo just get on with it."

"Alright! Here's the question." Apollo cleared his throat and shot a look at Hermes who was holding Caduceus in his right hand and ladle in his left, a plate was balanced on his chubby thighs and was still staring at the Goddess of Wisdom. "Excuse me. Drum roll!" Hermes quickly snapped out and started hitting the plate with his Caduceus and ladle creating noisy clangs instead of a proper drum roll. "Now tell us who else in this group would you rather share the same straw with? Artie can't be counted in."

_Nice one Apollo. The whole group is infested with guys! Shit. Think Athena think! Who else would you share the same straw with? Apollo? Yikes! Ares? No frigging way! Hermes? Yea. Hermes will do plus he's still a kid… "_ I guess I'll go with Hermes."

Apollo's face fell. Hermes dropped his ladle. "Ewww me dun wanna share with 'Thena!"

"Fine whatever gimme that bottle." Athena spun the bottle "Aha! It's your turn now, Apollo."

"Uh. I take dare." Apollo's boyish voice answered.

"Hmmm…I dare you to go up to father and make him tell you all about the birds and the bees!" Athena dared, recalling the time Zeus tried to explain all about 'man-woman' intimacy to her because Aunt Hestia was off busy at Aunt Demeter's place, taking care of her before labour and he thought he could handle these things (not to mention that Athena was Zeus' favourite child). Boy, what a day that was. Watching Zeus getting all worked up…not knowing what to say. She also remembered Zeus stopping halfway sighing with relief when she'd told him that she wanted to be a virgin for life.

"Athena!" Artemis scolded, slapping Athena's upper arm playfully and was trying her best not to laugh. Hermes had popped the question 'what birds and bees 'Thena?'

Apollo was speechless. And he was blushing.

...

"Honey, is that Nyx, standing by that pillar?" Zeus asked his wife standing beside him. But she didn't bother to answer his question let alone look in his direction. Heck! She had chased him out of bed. He had bruises at the back of his neck from sleeping on the sofa in their private suite at the west wing for the whole seven months starting from the time she found out that Demeter was pregnant and it was his seed. Hera was still mad about fact that he had 'slept' and knocked up her sister. Demeter on the other hand was too busy with the pregnancy and later on with the baby to even notice him. He'd often wondered if Demeter went along with him when he forced himself on her for the sake of getting a child?! He let out a long breath. _Woman. They are too hard to understand. _He brushed off his thoughts and walked to greet his guest.

"Shit. Trouble. 2 o'clock heading this way" Erebus hissed to his wife his eyes glued to the figure coming their way and remembered to paste a smile.

'Nyx! It's good to see you..." Nyx turned to the bearer of that thunderous baritone "and Erebus too." Zeus added, his voice lacking its sincerity.

"Your Majesty." The couple said in unison before bowing to show respect. "We too are delighted to attend tonight's joyful event" Nyx offered before he husband sent his well wishes "And may we congratulate you, my Lord for you have been blessed with such a beautiful baby girl."

"Yes…yes. Now, I hardly doubt my brother would bring a couple of husband and wife for company, so I take it he sent you here while he's busy feeding the dead?" The King of the Gods mocked.

Nyx and Erebus could only exchange glances before Erebus excused their presence stating their need to travel back early before midnight strikes because they have to resume their duties.

Nyx was simmering with anger. The minute her set down in the black metallic carriage their King had provided them, she grumbled "How dare he say such things about our King!?" Fast and short, her breathing was "Our King, the Oldest of the Gods! The Lord of the Underworld! Ruler of the Dead! His power so great, people feared at the sound of his name even the old titans feared his wrath! Where would these so-called 'high and mighty' Olympians be without him? Without his intelligence, his strength, victory would be impossible for them! How dare Zeus mock him!" Suddenly, there was the lightning flashed and a loud mighty thunder roll could be heard. Erebus jerked in his seat "Honey, I'd think we better go home first before you continue…Zeus is definitely angry." He tugged at the reins instructing the horse to head home.

* * *

A/N I know I didn't exactly explain how my characters look like cause I'm taking it slow. Is it too cheesy?

I'm using the same characters from my 'M' rated story ( & A. ). Hope you'd enjoyed it.


End file.
